Totally Transformers
by yugioh5d
Summary: While on a mission to protect a power planet. Sam,Alex,and Clover get caught up in the middle of the war between the autobots and the decepticons.A Totally Spies/Transformers crossover Chapter 2 now fix and up.Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1 prolouge

Stranded disclaimer I don't own Transformers or Totally Spies. Totally Spies is own by Marathon Production and Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara. I don't make money off this story.

There exists in the galaxy a planet called Cybertron. This planet is home to robotic beings called the Transformers who can change from vehicle to robot and back.

millions of years ago a war begin between the Transformers spiting them into Autobots and Decepticons. The heroic Autobots led by the wise and courageous Optimus Prime fought the evil Decepticons lead by cruel and ruthless Megatron to stop them from taking over Cybertron and using its rich energon deposits to win the war and take over Cybertron and other worlds.

As the war rage on Cybertron's rich energon deposits were used up and Optimus Prime decide to build the spaceship the Ark . The Ark was made to locate planets with rich energon deposits and use them to stop the Decepticons and restore Cybertron to its former glory.

When the Ark was finish the Autobots set out to find energon enrich planets. The Decepticon leader Megatron learn of the ark and set out with his Decepticons in their spaceship the Nemesis to follow the ark and ambush it to finish off the Autobots once and for all.

After about ten years the Ark came to a planet that was very rich in energon. But before the Autobots could get a chance to head down to the planet they were attack by the spaceship Nemesis. The Ark and the Nemesis exchange fire.

Optimus Prime knew the only way to stop the Decepticons was to ram the Ark into the Nemesis. He gave the order to ram the Nemesis and the Ark ram it full speed. When the two ships crash into each other they fall down towards the planets surface.

The Ark crash into a extinct volcano. While the Nemesis crash in to the ocean. The force of the crashes knock both the Autobots and Decepticons offline.

The planet they crash on was prehistoric earth about four million years ago.

As the Autobots and Decepticons lied dormant the life around them change until the present day earth came into being.

When all of the sudden their was a earthquake and both ships came online and woke both the Autobots and Decepticons from their slumber.

As soon as Optimus Prime came online he told the Ark's computer to scan for suitable forms to hid from the people of this planet. On the Nemesis Megatron tell his ships computer to do the same thing.

Now after four million years the war has begin again in secret. The fate of the earth and mankind hangs in the balance.

Who will win? The heroic Autobots or the evil Decepticons?

Only time will tell.

For they are Transformers Robots in Disguise

That it for the interdoction . I got this idea as no one has done it before and I am a Transformer fan and love totally spies. The Autobots and decepticons are from the g1 storyline with some from other transformer series. In my story some g1 Decepticons have decide to join the Autobots and will wear both the Decepticon and Autobots symbols so you can tell them apart from the other autobots. Next chapter is when Sam,Alex,and Clover meet the transformers on their mission. Please review and leave comments as I really want people's options on this story. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2 Spies meet The Transformers

Stranded disclaimer I don't own Totally spies or Transformers. Totally spies is own by marathon production and Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Takara. I don't make money off this story. This takes place during Totally spies season 2.

School had just got out for the day in Beverly Hills. Sam, Alex, and Clover were talking about what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

"So how about we go to the mall to do some shopping?"ask Clover

"That sounds like a great idea Clover." replied Sam

"Yeah and the best thing is no missions to worry about to." said Alex with a smile

As soon as Alex said that they got suck up by a trash can. After five minutes they landed on a sofa in Jerry's office.

"Okay what is the big idea woohping us Jerry." shouted Clover

"Yeah we were going to go Shopping until you butted in." said Alex

"Well I am sorry girls but I got a important mission for you right now." said Jerry

"And what kind of mission are you giving us?" ask Sam

"There is a new nuclear power planet that just open in Mexico and you three are needed to help keep it safe." replied Jerry

"Why us Jerry?" ask Clover

"Because there is fear of attack from terrorist and you three are my best spies." replied Jerry

"I guess we have no choice. So what gadgets are you going to give us for this mission." said Sam

"You three will be getting the jetpacks,the ice queen perfume,hoverboards, and the sticky gloves." said Jerry handing the gadgets to them.

"Okay but when do we go?" ask Alex

"Right Now." said Jerry

Jerry push a button and the floor beneath the girls open and they fell down it.

Meanwhile beneath the ocean on the decepticons spaceship the Nemesis. Megatron was thinking about where to find more energon and defeat the autobots. When all of a sudden the decepticon Shockwave came in.

"Megatron sir I have some news to tell you." said Shockwave

"This has better be good Shockwave or I reduce you to slag." said Megatron

"It is very good news. I have discovered a big deposit of energon in a place in Mexico."Said Shockwave

"Thats is very good news to hear." replied Megatron

"But there is a problem sir." said Shockwave

"What is the problem you piece of scrap." shouted Megatron

"It is located near a power planet run by humans ." replied Shockwave

"Then we will attack the power planet and kill all the humans if we have to. Now you may go." ordered Megatron

With that said Shockwave left. Megatron then called for his second in commend Starscream.

"You called for me lord Megatron?" ask the flying transformer

"Yes I have Starscream." replied Megatron

"What is it you want of me my lord ?" ask Starscream

"I want you to gather my troops and in three hours we will attack the humans power planet and secure the energon beneath for ourselves." said Megatron

" Yes my lord . But what about the autobots? They will try to stop us and protect the humans." said Starscream

"They don't know my plan and if they do show up then we will crush them once and for all." said Megatron

With that Starscream left to carry out Megatrons orders.

In the steel beams above a metal condor bearing both the deception and autobot symbols had spied on them and recorded it all. Without making a sound it took off and headed back to the Ark to let the other autobots know about Megatron's plan.

Inside the Ark Optimus Prime and the autobots were waiting for Laserbeak to come back from his mission to spy on Megatron.

"Optimus sir Laserbeak returns." said a Autobot bearing both decepticon and autobot symbols with a robotic voice.

"Good please transform Soundwave and playback what Laserbeak found." said Optimus Prime

With that said Soundwave transform into a cassette recorder and playback and showed what Laserbeak recorded. After it was over Optimus Prime look shock and surprise.

"What should we do Prime?" ask a blue and gold autobot that look like Optimus Prime and had the maximal and autobot symbols.

"We need to gathered up the others Optimus Primal." said Prime to his second in commend.

"Yes sir." replied Primal

"Blaster get me Scourge and tell him to come to the bridge." said Optimus

"Right away sir." replied Blaster

After ten minutes a autobot that look a lot like the Autobot leader and bearing both decepticon and autobot symbols came in.

"What is it you want me for sir?" ask Scourge

"I want to know if Megatron would attack and kill the people of earth?" ask Optimus to his third in commend.

"Since I use to be second in commend of the decepticons . It would not surprise me that he would do such a thing knowing him." said Scourge with sorrow in his voice

"Then we must hurry before Megatron can harm any innocent people." said Optimus Prime

With that Optimus Prime meet the rest of the autobots and told them what Megatron was planing.

"What are we waiting for Prime?" ask Prowl

"Yeah we need to hurry up before something bad happens." said Astrotrain

"Your right my troops lets go stop Megatron." said Prime

"Now your talking." said the dinobot Grimelock

"Okay Autobots transform and Roll out." commended Optimus Prime

With that the autobots tramsform and headed towards the power planet in Mexico to stop Megatron.

At the power planet Sam,Alex, and Clover were hanging out keeping a eye out for trouble.

"This is a boring mission you guys." complain Sam

"Yeah I should be at the mall right now looking out for cute guys." said Clover

"Yeah there nothing we can do now but wait for the mission to be over." replied Alex

Alex decide to look at the window and look at the scenery and saw a huge fleet of vehicles coming towards the power planet. She rub her eyes to make sure she was not imaging it and run back to Sam and Clover.

"Guys I think we have a big problem." shouted Alex

"What kind of problem?" ask Clover worried

"I mean there is a huge fleet of vehicles coming this way." said Alex

"Its probably a miltrary exercise Alex." said Sam

" I don't think so." said Alex

"How do you know?" ask Sam

"Because it is not just miltrary vehicles but also regular vehicles that we would drive not to mention they have no drivers." replied Alex

"You got to be kidding us?" ask Clover

" You come with me and see if I am lying." said Alex

With that they headed outside and saw that Alex was right.

"Okay we have to stop them." said Sam

"But how Sam?" ask Clover

"They are probably being control so we should use our compowders to jam the signal." explain Sam

"That is a great idea Sam." replied Alex

With that got on their hoverbords and headed towards the vehicles not knowing it was the decepticons in their vehicle modes.

Sam got besides a jeep and tried to use her compowder to stop. But the jammimng signal didn't stop it.

"That should have work ." said Sam

"Maybe because it won't work human ." said the Jeep

"Okay vehicles can't talk." said Sam surprise

"I am not a Jeep but a decepticon warrior." said the jeep

Before Sam's eyes the jeep change shape and made a sound like it was transforming. When it was over where the jeep once was now stood a robot with a cannon on its arm.

"What are you?" ask Sam scared

"I am a decepticon called Swindle." said the robot

With that said Swindle pointed his cannon at Sam and prepared to fire it. Before the cannon could fire Swindle was hit by a blast that sent him to the ground.

"You okay miss." said a voice

Sam look up and saw a robot towering over her and had a purple robots face on one side like she saw on Swindle but it also had a red robot face on the other side.

"Thanks but who are you?" ask Sam

"The names Motormaster and I am a autobot one of the good guys." replied Motormaster

Swindle got back up and look at Motormaster and had a look of anger on him.

"What are you doing here traitor?" ask Swindle

"I am here to stop you and Megatron." said Motormaster

With that they charge at each other. Sam decide to leave and look for Alex and Clover to see if they were alright.

After ten minutes of searching Sam saw Alex and Clover coming towards her on their hoverboards.

"Alex, Clover you two are alright." said Sam

"Yeah but what happen to you Sam?" ask Clover

"I was almost killed by a jeep that change into a robot calling itself Swindle but another robot name Motormaster save me." said Sam

"You to." said Alex

"What do you mean ?" ask Sam

"I was save from a bunch of evil robots by a robot t rex that change into a robot calling itself Grimelock." replied Alex

"Yeah I was save by robots animals that combine into a big robot that said its name was Predaking." said Clover

"What is going on here Sam?" ask Alex

"I don't know but we better get out of here before something else happens." said Sam

Before they could start to run away they were stop by a blast in front of them. When they look up they saw Megatron pointing his laser cannon at them with a smile on his face.

"Where do you think you three humans are going?" demanded Megatron

"Who are you ?" ask Clover

"I am the mighty decepticon leader Megatron." replied Megatron

"What do you want?" ask Sam scared

"All I want is the energon underneath the power planet and you humans are in my way." said Megatron

"What are you going to do with us?" ask Alex with a shaky voice

"Since you three are in the way of my plans. I am going to get rid of you forever." said Megatron with a evil smile

With that Megatron power up his laser cannon and prepared to kill them. When all of a sudden Optimus Prime came out of nowhere and scoop Sam,Alex,and Clover up in his hands.

He then transform into his semi truck form and got them out of the way just in time. He then stop and transform back to robot mode and put them down on the ground.

"You three humans alright?" ask Optimus Prime

"Yeah thanks to you." said Sam

"What is your name?" ask Alex

"The names Optimus Prime leader of the autobots and you three should run for cover while I take care of Megatron." said Optimus Prime

"You got it and be careful." said Clover

With that they hid behind some rocks and saw that Optimus Prime look like he was ready to fight.

"Give it up Megatron this time you lose." said Optimus Prime

"I will never surrender and once I take care of you Prime I will finish off those female humans you swore to protect." said Megatron

"Then you leave me no choice but to finish you off Megatron." said Optimus Prime

With that they charge each other. The fight between Megatron and Optimus Prime was even as they traded blows with each other. But after thirty minutes Megatron sent Optimus Prime to the ground by sweeping his leg undermeath him.

"Now it time to say good bye Prime." said Megatron

Before Megatron could fire his cannon he was hit by laser fire from the sky and thrown backwards. Optimus Primal then transform out of his plane mode and ran over to Optimus Prime and help him to his feet.

"You okay Prime?" ask Primal

"Yes thanks to you my friend."said Prime

"How about we combine and send Megatron and the decepticons running?" suggest Primal

"That is a great idea Primal." replied Prime

With that said they started to combine. Optimus Primal broke apart into armor . First his main body attach itself to the back of Prime. Then his guns attach to prime shoulders as did his arms that turn into missile launchers. His cockpit attach to the front of Prime and finally his head broke apart and combine with Prime's to become armor also. When it was over they merge to form Optimal Optimus Prime.

Megatron had just got back to his feet and saw Optimal Optimus Prime in front of him.

"So you combine it will not change the outcome." said Megatron

"You would be wrong Megatron." said Optimal Optimus Prime

With that they charge each other. The fight was going in favor of Optimal Optimus Prime who then decide to call his weapon the starsaber to finish the fight.

A bright flash of light appeared on his right arm and a sword appeared that had a tank for handle with a green blade coming out of it with the autobot symbol on it. With one slash of it Megatron fall to the ground hard and was wounded.

"This is far from over Prime. I will win the next time." said Megatron

With that Megatron and his decepticons retreated back to their base.

When the coast was clear Sam,Alex,and Clover came out from behind the rocks. Optimal Optimus Prime then separated.

"You three okay?" ask Optimus Prime

"We are now thanks to you." said Alex

"We would have been dead if not for you." said Sam

"Yeah thanks for saving our lives." said Clover

"You three don't look all right." said Optimus Primal

As soon as he said that Sam,Alex,and Clover fainted and fell to the ground in a heap.

"What happen to them?" ask Primal

"I think they fainted from all that running they did." replied Prime

"So what do we do with them now sir?" ask Optimus Primal

"We will take them back to the Ark to rest and decide what to do then." said Optimus Prime

With that Optimus Prime called Ratchet over and loaded the girls into him and head back to the Ark.

Three hours later

Sam was coming to and thought she was home in bed until she realize that she was on a metal bed in a room that she never saw before. She look to her right and saw that Alex and Clover had just come to.

"You guys okay?" ask Sam

"I think we are okay." replied Alex

"Yeah but where are we Sam?" ask Clover confuse

"I don't know but this place looks more advance then anything I seen before." said Sam

Just then the autobot name Ratchet and saw that the girls were awake.

"So you three are back online." said Ratchet

The girls look towards where the voice was coming from and saw a robot that was red and white and had a red cross on one of its arms and a red robot face on its chest.

"Yeah we are thanks for asking. " said Alex

"What is your name ?" ask Clover

"The names Ratchet chief medic of the autobots." replied Ratchet

"My names Sam and these are my friends Alex and Clover." said Sam

"It is nice to meet all of you." said Ratchet

"Can you tells us where we are?" ask Clover

"You are on the autobot spaceship the Ark." said a female voice

Sam,Alex, and Clover look towards where the voice was coming from and saw a girl there age with ruby red ,pink, and silver hair down to her knees wearing blue jeans with a black t shirt with the autobot symbol on it. One of her eyes was jade green while the other was a deep crismon red. But what drew their attention was the ruby red monkey tail coming out of her jeans.

"Who are you?" ask Alex

"My name is Kyuubi Sapphire Trueheart. And who are you Three?" said the girl

"My name is Alex." said Alex

"I am Sam." said Sam

"And my name is Clover." said Clover with a blush as red as a ruby.

"Nice to meet you all." replied Kyuubi

"Your not human are you?" ask Sam

"No I am not. I am half Saiyan and half Zoidian." answered Kyuubi

"So what brings you here?" ask Alex

"I was told by Optimus Prime to come get you and bring you to the bridge so he can talk to all of you." Said Kyuubi

"So how do we get to the bridge?" ask Clover

"Just come with me." said Kyubbi

With that said Sam,Alex,and Clover left the room with Kyuubi and followed her. After 20 minutes they came to the bridge where Optimus Prime was waiting for them.

"Good to see you three up and about." said Optimus Prime

"Thanks but can you tell us what we are doing here and what is going on?" ask Sam

"I will answer any question you have as soon as you are seated ." said Optimus Prime

With that they sat down.

"Okay first thing You guys aren't from earth are you?" ask Alex

"No we come from a planet called Cybertron and we are called Transformers." said Optimus Prime

"Okay next question Who was that transformer that try to kill us?" ask Clover

"His name is Megatron and he is leader of the evil decepticons." replied Optimus Prime

"Okay how did you guys ended up here on earth?" ask Sam

"That is a long story ." said Optimus Prime

"Well please tell us your story Optimus Prime." said Alex

With that Optimus Prime told them about how the war between Autobots and Decepticons started how they built the Ark and how they ram it into the Nemesis and they crash into earth about four million years ago and how they awoke and started the war again in secret.

"That is a very insteresting story but why do some of your autobots wear the Decepticon symbol to?" ask Sam

"Because they use to be decepticons until they realize that megatron didn't care about them and they share the same goals as us. And to them the decpeticon symbol meant honor and never giving up the fight until the end even if they die and that is why they wear the decepticon symbol to this day." replied Optimus Prime

"How long has the war being going on earth for ?" ask Clover

"Its been going on about twelve years." said Kyuubi

"How did you ended up on earth?" ask Alex

"My parents were killed when I was four and I was found by the autobots who took me in aboard the Ark." said Kyuubi

"How can you be our age?" ask Sam

"Because before the Ark crash into earth I was put into statis until twelve years ago when the war begin." replied Kyuubi

"You can count us in Optimus Prime." said Alex

"I don't think that is a good idea." said Optimus Prime

"This is our planet Optimus prime and we are joining whether you like it or not." said Clover

"I guess I can't change your minds. But you must be careful and do as I say okay." ordered Optimus Prime

"You got it Prime." said Sam

With that said a light came from the computer and pass over the girls. When it faded the girls spy suits had the autobot symbol on them.

"Now that you are part of my crew you are to be given each a autobot guardian to keep you safe from decepticon attacks." said Optimus Prime

Three autobots came in and stood before Optimus Prime and the girls.

"Clover your autobot guardian is name Sunstreaker." said Optimus Prime pointing to a yellow autobot.

"It is a honor to meet you Clover." said Sunstreaker

"Its nice to meet you to Sunstreaker." replied Clover

"Alex your guardian is name Hotrod " said Optimus Prime pointing to a autobot that was red with flames on his chest.

"Nice to meet you partner." said Hotrod

"Thanks its is nice to meet you Hotrod." said Alex

"Sam your guardian is name is Blur." said Optimus Prime pointing to a autobot that was blue and gray.

"It nice to meet you Sam." said Blur

"Thanks a lot and nice to meet you to Blur." replied Sam

"Ah Optimus Prime is it okay if we contacted our boss Jerry to let him know we are all right?" ask Alex

"You can use the Ark's computer to contact him." answered Optimus Prime

With that Sam hook up her compowder to the Ark's computer. After five minutes Jerry showed up on the screen.

"Girls you okay. I was worried about you." said Jerry

"Were fine thanks to our new friends the autobots." said Clover

"Who our the autobots?" ask Jerry confuse

"I can explain everything ." said Optimus Prime stepping into view

"Who or what are you?" ask Jerry surprise

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the autobots." replied Optimus Prime

With that Optimus Prime told Jerry the same story he told the girls. After he was done Jerry stood in surprise and shock.

"That is very interesting." said Jerry

"Yeah it is Jerry." said Sam

"Optimus Prime seeing that my three best spies are going to be helping you. I was thinking that we should form a alliance to help each other out." said Jerry

"I agree with you we should form a alliance the more help we have the better we can hope to defeat the

decepticons." said Optimus Prime

With that agreed upon Jerry said he would see them later and wish them luck.

"So how do we get home?" ask Sam

"We can use the wrap gate to get you three home." said Hotrod

"How will you three hide from people?" ask Clover

"No problem." said Sunstreaker

With that the girls autobot guardians transform into their vehicle modes and stood before the girls.

"So what do you think?" ask Blur

"Very smart using your vehicle modes to hide in plain sight so no one can tell your robots from another planet." said Sam

"We see you three later." said Kyuubi

With that Sam,Alex,and Clover got into their autobot guardians vehicle modes and said good bye to Optimus Prime and Kyuubi as they went through the wrap gate home.

That it for this chapter. So what do you think of Sam,Alex,and Clover meeting the transformers and about Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal's combine form. In this story Clover and Kyuubi will in love and be a couple. I will add two male oc's later to go out with Sam and Alex. Scourge is from the Robots in disguise series as is Prowl and Blur is from the armada series and Optimus Primal is from season 3 of beast wars.. As always please review and leave comments as I really want people's thoughts on this story and also tell me what you think of the decepticons that became autobots to. Thanks and stay tune for more chapters later.


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

Author's Notice

To all my fellow authors and loyal readers. I am putting up this author's notice to let everyone know that due to my poor reviews and bad case of writers block. I am no longer going to be writing any new stories or updating any of my posted stories in the long term. I plan on staying on as a signed reviewer reviewing other people's stories as I no longer have the desire to write anymore.

As of right now the following list of my stories are up for adoption fo those of you who are good writers can have a chance at making them work.

Knight Rider

Hero of Time

Totally Gundam Wing

Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter

Somewhere I Belong

Redemption

Time Strike

Venom Witchblade

Queen of Games

Judgment Day

Totally Transformers

Sakura's Destiny

Starcross Lovers

That's the full list of my stories up for adoption. If your interested in adopting any of them as your own please send me a personal message to tell my what your ideas for the story are and what kinda of ideas you plan on putting into them and if you need help just let me know and I will try and help you out. As Always thanks for your support over these past few years and I hope to read some of your stories in the near future. Until then peace out and good luck to all of you from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
